Nowhere Road
by SomeoneElsesDream
Summary: Dean can't keep quiet anymore...it's killing him. Who does Dean talk to and what does he say in the dark? R&R for Cookies!


**Title:** Nowhere Road  
**Author:** SomeoneElsesDream  
**Rating:** Uhh...rated T for tissues and tears  
**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a one-shot so please let me know what you think. Oh, I totally stole the summary from Grey's Anatomy because this particular...thing is what sparked this ficlet...that and the song "Nowhere Road" by Fastball...and a bottle of really unbelieveably cheap wine.  
**Disclaimer:** All I own is debt...you can take that anytime you like.  
**Summary: **At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about. Some things we just don't want to hear, and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say cause there's no other choice. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves.

He had walked for miles from the rundown roadside motel with no particular thought in mind except getting away. Away from the kicked puppy look on his brother's face, from the bitter knowledge that his father was right, from the knowing fear that his father was wrong. Away. As he walked he found himself talking under his breath. Half muttering all the things he wished so desperately there was a way to say, but could never seem to make sound right. By the time he reached the truck stop diner he was dying for a beer and a little…human kindness. As the door swished closed behind him with a muted thud he quickly scanned the room. Three waitresses seemed to be working shift just then, and it was the busty blonde at the counter that had his attention…at first. As he maneuvered past a small group at the door he flashed her a smile that had her knees going weak, and just was he was about to open his mouth to begin the proposition he found his gaze drawn to the tall brunette in the corner. At first glance he had dismissed her as being nothing special, his second glance did not change this opinion, and yet there was something about her that made him…curious. Turning away from the now baffled blonde, he made his way to one of the booths against the far wall and tried to catch her attention.

When she saw him at the door she knew he was hurting, she could practically feel it pounding off him in waves. Something about this beautiful man just made her want to cry. Thankfully, as she shuffled off a family of four, he was now the only table in her section and the diner was quieting down before the dinner rush. The jukebox in the corner kicked on, playing songs chosen hours earlier when the rain had everyone feeling a bit blue.

"What can I get you love?" her voice was soft

He opened his mouth to ask for a beer, but at the look in her eyes he changed his mind

"Just a coffee thanks"

She flipped his cup with an expert flick of the wrist

"As you like it"

When she turned to walk away the first strains of a new song came across the speakers and he couldn't help but reach out for her hand

_There's trouble on the subway_

_There's something on the tracks_

_It's a dead end waiting and we can't go back_

_So take it to the highway_

_Head back and open wide_

_Step right up and take a nowhere ride_

"Do you have a minute?"

His voice was soft and she slid into the booth without hesitation

"I guess I can spare a few"

_It's a nowhere road, it's a nowhere road_

_No matter where it goes, it's a nowhere road_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm fired_

_It don't matter what they say_

_You can't get there going this way_

"Have you ever felt like you're sleepwalking…even though you're awake?"

"Not just now, but I think I know what you mean"

"I feel like I'm just going through the motions, like some parts of me are just turned off…or maybe like parts of me are gone."

"What parts? Your heart?"

_From L.A. to Miami, and all points in between_

_Look outside you get the same old scene_

_You take it to the highway_

_You travel far and wide_

_Caterpillars carving up the country side_

_It's a nowhere road, it's a nowhere road_

He didn't know why he was talking to her, couldn't explain the compulsion to continue, except that maybe it was because she had kind eyes.

"My heart…I think my heart is dead. I think I might be dead."

"Why do you think that?"

"My brother, I worry that I don't love him like I should"

"Who's to say how you should love anyone? As long as you love him it should be enough. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him, he's my brother, but I can't feel anything anymore. I can't do anything but feel anymore."

"What scares you more…feeling or not feeling?"

"I don't know"

_No matter where it goes, it's a nowhere road_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm fired_

_It don't matter what they say_

_You can't get there going this way_

She didn't even think he realized he had been crying almost the whole time he was speaking, or that he was holding her hands hard enough to bruise, but she didn't care.

"Do you have somewhere close that we can go?" his voice was husky with spent tears

He looked at her with such tortured eyes This strong man, this warrior prince, was going to be her greatest test, her greatest temptation, and if she gave in he would be her greatest sin.

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

"Close enough"

Some days we all need a little human kindness, the touch of another hand to ward off the coming of the night, if only for a moment.


End file.
